


A Proposal

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause wants to marry Beef, until he finds out he's been cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Pause's POV

I shoot up, startled. My heart is beating fast and I'm sweating. But, then I notice Beef fast asleep beside me and the fear that coursed through me subsides. 

I keep having terrible nightmares about Beef slowly dying in my arms. But, then I wake up and see him beside me, and I know everything is going to be fine, because I have Beef. My amazing boyfriend that I love dearly. 

I take a minute, attempting to get my heart beat back to normal. I look at Beef's sleeping form, he is so adorable with his messy hair and beard. 

I finally settle back into my spot, cuddling close to the man I love. 

~~~~

I shoot up, sweat beading on my forehead. I glance at the clock, five in the morning. I also look and see Beef's sleeping form beside me. 

This dream had been different. Beef didn't die, but he did walk off holding hands with some other person... I couldn't tell who. 

I felt this deep sadness setting in my heart, even though I knew he was still here beside me, not with whoever that was. 

I lay back down, but can't fall asleep, so I carefully get up and get dressed, leaving a note on the bedside table.

I head out of the house and to Guude's house. I really needed to talk, and he has always been there for me. 

I knock on the front door and wait. Eventually Guude, with extremely messy hair and clothes that looked haphazardly thrown on, answers the door, looking slightly annoyed. 

"Do you realize what time it is?" Guude asks frustratedly 

"Yeah...." I scratch the back of my neck "sorry" 

Guude pinches the bridge of his nose. "What do you need?"

"To talk" I reply quietly 

Guude's expression changes to a serious, concerned look "oh.... come in then" 

I step inside and plop down on the couch. 

"What is it this time?" Guude asks taking a seat on a chair across from me. 

"I had another nightmare......"

"Oh?" 

"But, it was different. Beef walked away from me holding hands with someone else."

"It was just a dream Pause"

"I never felt this shaken after the others though.... I can't shake this feeling of sadness off."

Guude just stares at me for a second, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's not the only thing bugging you, is it?"

I send him a look, that probably only further proves his questioning. 

He is right though.... I have had something else on my mind for a while.

"Yeah...." I can feel myself blushing deeply 

"Well, what is it?"

"I think I want to propose to Beef.... but I'm really nervous about it."

A very minuscule look of sadness crosses Guude's face, I almost didn't notice, then he smiles brightly "that's adorable! but what's making you nervous?"

"Well... um... picking out a ring.... I want it to be perfect... and... well...."

"Your doubting that you can pick the perfect one" Guude finishes for me.

"Yeah...."

"I could go with you, if you want" Guude suggests

I instantly brighten up "really? that would be great!" 

"Yeah, but we will have to wait till a little later though.... its a bit early" Guude glances at the clock, which reads five thirty

"True.... how about I meet you back here around one"

"Good idea, now I'm going back to bed, you can let yourself out." 

Guude leaves the room. I head out and back home, where I find Beef still peacefully sleeping. I throw away the note and curl up against Beef, slowly drifting off.

~~~~

I wake up and see Beef standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. I stretch with a slight groan. Beef turns around and sends me a loving smile

"Morning Beefykinz." I say lazily 

"Morning Pause" Beef replies

I pull off the blanket and get out of bed

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" Beef asks, eying me curiously 

"No... I had another dream and went to talk with Guude."

"Oh.... I'm sorry"

I wrap my arms around his waist, gently pulling him closer "no need to be sorry, it was only a dream."

Beef gently presses his lips against mine and my eyes flutter shut as I kiss back slowly. 

I finally pull away, loving the way Beef makes me feel. 

"Hey... I got to get going, gonna go work on Oxeye." Beef says

"Ok, have fun!" I reply

Beef smiles before he walks out of the house. I glance at the clock and see that it's almost one, so I head back out to Guude's place

~~~~

Guude answers the door not long after I knock, looking less tired and more composed.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yep"

We head out into spawn town in a comfortable silence. while walking our hands brush slightly, I think nothing of it, but notice the way Guude pulled his arm closer to his body. 

We get to the shop and head in, a sales person instantly talking to us.

"Hi! how can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Hi, I want to get an engagement ring." I reply

"Ok! is he the lucky one?" She asks cheerfully, pointing to Guude.

"No" I say instantly, laughing slightly at the misunderstanding.

I hear Guude laugh nervously beside me. I glance at him and see a very light brushing of pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry!"

"Naw, it's cool"

"So! what are you looking for specifically?"

"Um... not sure, really" 

"Hmm... well let's start simple, what do they like" she says, using the term 'they' very loosely 

"Well, he isn't very flashy, and is more into little details. sorta a perfectionist."

"I see. well these ones down here" she indicates to a section of a glass case "would probably work best then, they are more simple, but still have lots of detail." 

I look over the rings, motioning for Guude to come over. 

I find two that I like the looks of. 

"What do you think?" I ask Guude, pointing to the two. 

"I li... think that one, but it's your choice" Guude replies, stumbling over his words slightly, pointing at one

I look at it again and agree. "yeah... I think so too"

I call the sales lady back over and give her his ring size. She comes back and hands me a black ring box. I give her the money, only slightly worried about the cost. 

Me and Guude head back out, stopping at the portal in spawn town. 

"Thanks for your help Guude!" I say cheerily 

"No problem" Guude replies, looking uneasy 

"Are you ok? you've been acting a little weird all day" 

"Yeah, of course.... just tired" 

"Ok....." 

"Good luck" 

"Thanks!"

Guude nods and waves heading the other way. 

Once he turns a corner and is out of view, I step through the portal, heading towards Oxeye.

~~~~ 

I step out of the portal and almost trip over a chest. I grumble slightly "that chest hadn't been there before." 

I make my way out of the main area, where the villagers currently inhabited, closing the gate behind me. 

I head to his storage building first, hoping he was there, which he wasn't. 

I set off on the task of finding him in this huge town, which surprisingly didn't take long. 

I walk around the corner and see a chest sitting open right in front of a building, which looked like a barber shop.

I open the door, closing it quietly behind me. I hear a muffled groan from just beyond a wall. Thinking it was just Beef frustrated I head further into the small building, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Beef..... it felt like someone had just stabbed me with a sharpness five diamond sword. 

Beef was on a barbers chair, jeans pooled around his ankles, being sat on by Millbee, who was kissing him and had his hands on his crotch. Beef let out a breathy moan, and I lost it, tears started poring down my face

"Beef" I said in that high pitched voice.

Beef jerked at hearing the sound, Millbee stopped and looked at me, looking torn on what to do. 

Beef on the other hand shoved Millbee off his lap and hopped up, tripping on his jeans and landing on the floor. 

"P-Pause!" 

"How... could... you" 

"I-I-I" Beef stutters out, eyes wide with fear

Seeing Beef like this, kills me.... I thought he loved me..... I thought we were really supposed to be together forever, I even bought a ring!!!

I turn and leave the building, only to hear footsteps echo of the buildings as Beef ran after me. 

I feel and hand on my shoulder that stops me and spins me around so I'm facing Beef, who had his jeans pulled up, but the overly obvious bulge really struck me, like an arrow piercing my heart.

"Pause.... please listen to me..." Beef begs

"WHY SHOULD I?!?!" I yell, anger bubbling through me "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!"

"I do!" 

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!?! IT'S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS THAT MILLBEE PLEASERS YOU!" 

"I..."

"NO! I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I yell cutting him off "I EVEN GOT THE RING!!" I shove my hand in my pocket and grab the ring box and show him

Beef gasps "you.... you wanted to marry me?" he says, it coming out barely above a whisper. 

"I DID! BUT NOT ANYMORE!" I angrily shove it back into my pocket 

"Pause....."

"I REALLY HOPE YOUR HAPPY BEEF!" I yell and run away, running as fast as I could. 

Without even noticing, I end up at Guude's house, and Guude himself just happened to be outside. 

"Pause? what's wrong? are you ok?" Guude asks, rushing over to me

I collapse against him, sobbing. All my previous anger totally gone, it was replaced by a heart wrenching sadness. 

Guude rubs my back, probably sensing that I'm unwilling to talk.

Eventually though, night having fallen, we head inside Guude's house. I sit on the couch, clutching a pillow to my chest, letting tears fall freely. 

"Do you want to talk?" Guude asks hesitantly, trying not to upset me further. 

I just stare at him for a second, mulling over my thoughts and everything that had happened.

"Beef....." 

Guude interrupts me "Did he say no?"

I shake my head

"Oh?"

"I... I... found him.... with Millbee....."

"Oh no!" Guude exlaims, obviously getting where I was going with that

I bury my face in the pillow, suddenly feeling exhausted....

~~~~

I hear a knock on the door as consciousness seeps into my body. I open my eyes and see an unfamiliar place, also not seeing Beef beside me. Beef. I instantly remember where I'm at, and why I'm here, the sadness instantly setting in. 

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the door open. 

"I... is Pause here?" I hear a very nervous, scared, and worried Beef ask

"Yeah, he is." Guude says coldly 

"Is he ok... can I see him... please" 

"No, your not allowed anywhere near Pause, not after what you did."

"And what gives you the authority for that?" Beef asks angrily 

"One, this is my house, and two, I don't want you to hurt him again."

"Why should you care?"

"He's my friend!" Guude replies, maybe a little to quickly and defensively 

"Wait..... do you... do you love him?!?" Beef asks, sounding shocked

"Yes! I do! ok?"

"You know what, he's all yours!" Beef says angrily

I hear him stomp away, then Guude slamming the door angrily. 

I finally notice that I had a thick, fluffy blanket, covering me, and I had pillows under my head. Guude had made sure I was comfortable after I passed out.

It all makes sense now. The sadness that briefly showed when I talked about proposing to Beef, the way he is always there for me, the way he reacted when our hands brushed together, the way he looked when the lady asked if Guude was the one I was proposing to, the way he always comforts me, the way he looked before we parted ways, I now know what that look was, longing..... it all makes sense.... Guude loves me... And Beef gave up on me....

I squeeze my eyes shut again. What do I make of this whole thing? Beef cheated on me, then gave up, then Guude admitted to loving me. 

I groan and open my eyes, finding Guude staring at me. Should I tell him? 

"How'd ya sleep" Guude asks

"....Good....." I reply, still lost in thought

"What's wrong..... wait... how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" I reply

Guude bits his bottom lip, and to be honest, it's quiet attractive 

"You heard, didn't you?"

"Yeah...."

Guude buries his face in his hands "oh god.... you know...."

"Yeah, I do."

I make my brain, which was continually thinking about Beef, shut up, and I listen to my heart, which wants Guude.

I get up and stand right in front of Guude, who looks extremely nervous and embarrassed. I let my heart fully take over. I caress his cheek gently, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. I lean in and kiss him gently.

When I pull away, my arms fall to my side. I feel something in my pocket, then remember what exactly it was. The ring. maybe one day there will be a use for it, it was the one Guude picked out.


End file.
